RWBY 40k: Freeblade
by Val the Doctor
Summary: The uncaring tides of the Immaterium leave a Freeblade Knight on a world with a shattered moon. Surrounded by nonhumans, heretics, and xenos, he must remain faithful, or fall into the pit of heresy.
1. I

**(Hello and welcome to my latest endavour. I don't really have much more to put here, but maybe i'll think up something by the end of this. Anyway, enjoy my attempt at bringing a little tiny piece of the grimdark future to the RWBY verse!)**

 **(Disclaimer: i do not own warhammer 40k or RWBY. EXCEPT for Vonris, you wanna use him, you talk to me first.)**

 **[-thought of the day: "Heresy" has six letters, you are _always_ six letters away from _DAMNATION_.-]**

It is the forty-first millenium, in the grim darkness of the far future, there is only War.

The God Emperor of Man wages an unending war against the horrors from beyond the stars. For ten thousand years, His Imperium of Man has stood against the vileness of the xeno, the impurity of the mutant, and the corruption of the heretic.

The most terrible among the great enemies of Man, are the forces of Chaos, Mankind's arch-enemy.

Since the dawn of the Imperium, the Chaos Gods and their followers have assaulted Mankind on all fronts. Butchering the Emperor's loyal servants on distant planets, and tempting their fragile minds with sweet promises.

Among the forces of Chaos stand legions of traitor marines, once proud space marines, fallen to the temptations of the Dark Gods.

One such legion, the Emperor's children, were now attacking an Imperial forge world named "Vakrin IV" in the hopes of stealing new weapon technology.

The brutal fighting had already raged for three months when a certain Imperial Knight arrived there.

 **[-There is The Emperor, and there is War. Nothing else.-]**

In orbit over the planet Vakrin IV, an Imperial tyrant-class cruiser deployed a transport down unto the planet. Said transport carried an Imperial Knight. A Freeblade to be precise.

Freeblade Knight Vonris.

Vonris was, ofcourse, not his real name. His birth name had been erased from the annals of history when he became a Freeblade, along with everything else he once was, except his trusty Knight Walker.

He sat curled up on top of his knight walker as he pondered the battle ahead, the armageddon steel legion had already been fighting the Emperor's children marines on Vakrin IV for months before he had arrived. In that time, space marines from the Salamanders chapter had come to the planet to provide aid to the struggling guard forces.

The battle seemed to be at a stalemate now, Vonris wondered if his presence could change that.

 **[-Man never changes, so War never changes.-]**

After deploying on the planet surface, Vonris was immediatly greeted by the chaos of war. A line of chimera's and infantry-men stood with several Salamander tactical and devastator marines, upon looking skyward, he saw several assault marines descending upon the oposing line.

Said line consisted mainly of noise marines, with the support of a tactical squad and a gaggle of daemonettes. This sight worried Vonris, if the traitors had the ability to summon daemons here, even if they are lesser daemons, then he needed to act fast, lest this world be lost to the clutches of Chaos.

He could hear the relieved shouts and praises coming from the infantry and astartes alike when they saw him, but it was quickly drowned out by the deafening sounds of the noise marines. He aimed his flame cannon at the fast aproaching group of daemonettes and banished all but one back to the warp, the last one had it's visit in the materium cut short by Vonris' knight's heel.

Even after the loss of their daemonic support, the chaos marines held fast. Until Vonris started advancing, laying dozens of them low with flame, bolt, chainsword. The traitors went into a tactical retreat, running further into their territory while firing upon the Imperial Knight with abandon.

The Imperial forces started pushing the traitors back, step by step. By the end of this world's day, the imperial forces had recovered a lot of ground. But Vonris was worried, with every stronghold captured, the number of daemons started increasing. In the latest skirmish, the imperials were nearly overwhelmed. Had the Freeblade not been there, many would have lost their lives.

Vonris pulled vision away from his knight's optics, he saw the inside of his throne mechanicum. He curled up on his throne, holding his legs, and he started pondering, as he usually did. He was painfully aware of what the imperium thought of things like that, "blessed be the mind to small for doubt" and suchlike, but Vonris didn't care, he was like that.

He shifted his vision back to his knight's optics upon hearing sounds of battle, when he did, he saw tactical traitor marines with the support of daemonettes and traitor guardsmen. The heretics were ambushing their stronghold.

Upon rushing out of the hangar he and his knight were permitted to use, Vonris started the incineration of the assailing forces. The battle was going well, with the Freeblade taking the brunt of the attack, the armageddon soldiers and the Salamanders space marines steadily dispatched any traitors that slipped past him.

And then the tide of battle shifted.

Vonris had started recieving scrambled vox transmissions from the guardsmen and astartes, the only thing he could decipher was that something big was headed his way.

Around the corner strode a massive shape, it crushed traitor and loyalist alike under it's heel as it advanced. It stood on somewhat stubby legs, it's right arm had a powerfist attached, while a gatling cannon was present on it's left arm. Said arms were attached to a hunchback torso with an ironstorm missile launcher on top, at the center sat a skull-like visage.

It was a Knight.

But this Knight chassis was covered in the vile iconography of Chaos. Vonris recognized the colours that decorated it as well, the colours of House Malinax, a Knight House turned traitor.

The traitor Knight and the Freeblade stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, the battle raging around them long forgotten. In reality, it was less than half a minute. After that brief staring contest, the two charged at each other.

The traitor's bolts flew through the mighty flames of the Freeblade as they ran into each other's melee range. They both took swings at each other, the energy field of the traitor's powerfist met the unrelenting teeth of the Freeblade's reaper, all the while both their chest-mounted autoguns tore away at each other's ion shielding.

They disengaged from each other, the traitor fired his ironstorm missile launcher, it proved to be last push needed to break the Vonris' shielding. Right now, the Freeblade pilot wished he kept his ironstorm missile launcher instead of swapping it with an Icarus autocannon.

With his Knight chassis suffering under the traitor Knight's onslaught, the Freeblade's chances of survival were steadily dropping. So, he did what any loyal imperial should do when facing certain death:

Vonris charged right into it.

Autocannon barrels ran red with heat, and his flamer had exhausted half it's supply of prometheum, but he pushed forward.

A bullet from the traitor had found it's way into the Freeblade Knight's left optic, but he pushed forward.

Vonris gritted his teeth as the damage to his knight chassis was signaled through pain, and there was a lot of it, but he pushed forward.

By now the chances of his survival were next to nothing...

...but he pushed forward.

He reached the traitor Knight, who's shield had dropped during the Freeblade's charge, they both readied their melee weapons.

The traitor's powerfist had all but shattered the Freeblade's faceplate, the traitor pilot laughed on his tainted throne mechanicum.

Or he would have, if there wasn't a giant chainsword stuck in it, and in him.

The traitor knight fell, Vonris was victorius.

Alas, the battle still raged on, and while the Freeblade was dispatching the traitor knight, he was unable to assist the defending forces with repelling the chaos marines, the imperial forces were holding the line, but barely.

Pushing his knight chassis up from it's previous posistion, wich was laying down on top of the traitor knight, the Vonris looked around. His autocannon surpressed traitor guardsmen and some chaos marines, but until his field repair device could restore his visual feed and motor functions, he was unable to fight back effectively.

After several minutes of half-blind fire into the enemy lines, the Freeblade knight's optic was restored, and what it's pilot saw was worse than he expected.

Chaos cultists.

And they were _this_ close to opening a warp gate. So, with no time to lose, Vonris willed his Knight to rise up, and so it did, slowly, with sparks flying from damaged areas.

His knight chassis would be fixed if given a couple more minutes, but he didn't have that kind of time, a warp portal would be opened, if it did, the battle would be lost.

The Freeblade strode through enemy fire, his ion shield long since regenerated. Noise marines had joined the battle while he was incapacitated, it slowed him down, but the mighty inferno from his flame cannon together with the unrelenting hail of bullets from his autocannon easily resolved the issue.

He reached the group of cultists, they had nearly torn open a portal to the maddening realm of the Dark Gods. Raising his reaper high, Vonris brought the Emperor's judgement down onto the heretics.

It didn't have the result he hoped for.

The cultists had died, but without them, the would-be portal grew unstable. It grew violently, lashing out with harmful energies against heretic and loyalist alike.

Then it exploded in a spectacular fashion, with incomprehensible shapes and colours that made everyone's heads hurt.

This mind-sundering spectacle was the last thing Vonris saw before his vision faded.

 **[-Only in Death does Duty end.-]**

Freeblade Knight Vonris came to, he was looking through his own eyes, not his Knight's optics. To his relief, he was still inside his throne mechanicum. Wishing to know how the imperial forces managed after his loss of conciousness, he connected to his throne mechanicum.

What he saw was not what he expected.

His knight was laying down on a forest floor, wich should have been impossible, he was on a forge world not too long ago. Vonris willed his Knight to stand up, it obliged. To his relief, the field-repair device had successfully repaired all major functions, the only real problem still present was his flame cannon, wich was still only half full.

And there was also the problem of sudden and unexpected relocation.

Standing at full height, Vonris looked around himself, the area was mainly covered by trees. Except for a settlement, wich was visible from the large tower that stoop presumably in the center of it, right next to the smoke plumes.

That was a worrying sign, normally smoke plumes would come from a manufactorum and thus they were no cause for concern, except this settlement sported no manufactorums. That, plus the unfamiliar ships hanging over it confirmed his suspicion.

This settlement had come under attack.

He would offer them his aid, the aid of an Imperial Knight.

 **[-what has The Emperor done for you? Ask yourself, what have you done for The Emperor?-]**

Vonris raced towards the settlement, as fast as the stubby legs of his Knight chassis could carry him. He didn't care for the trees that were toppled by his advance, nor did her care for the indigenous life forms that were crushed under his Knight's mighty feet.

That settlement was the only one near his position, and thus it was his best hope for establishing contact with whatever imperial forces were present on this world, and hopefully return to Vakrin IV to continue his fight against the servants of Chaos.

He had made it halfway to the settlement, by now he started seeing huge black birds flying towards it. Upon zooming in with hos Knight's optics, he saw one of them bringing a rain of sharp feathers down upon it.

These abominations had dared to make an attempt on the lives of citizens of the Imperium? They would die for it

Right now, Vonris was no longer regretting installing an Icarus anti-air autocannon. Reaching out with his mind, he willed the turret to target one of the birds flying to the settlement. The turret obeyed, locking on to the nearest bird, and ripping one it's wings of with a short burst.

It fell with a satisfying shriek that the Knight's audio sensoria could pick up from it's position on the low, low, ground.

Feeling a smirk on his lips, he continued his trek towards the settlement with haste.

 **[-True justice is quite simply the will of The Emperor.-]**

Vonris had reached the settlement, wich he now noticed to be a city, not nearly the size of the average hive city, but it was still worth noting. Nearing the end of his short hike, he spotted and killed several other unidentified lifeforms, all looked like diffrent versions of the bird he had shot down.

Most walked on four legs, but there was on type that was capable lf bipedal movement, though only for very short periods of time.

All had black fur, with bone-like plating on diffrent parts of their bodies depending on their breed. One was laughably small, but it's back was completely covered with plating, an ordinary guardsman would probably have trouble with it. But Vonris was no mere guardsman, he was a Freeblade, a Knight pilot, and he would not be toppled by mere wildlife.

Stomping up to the settlements laughably thin walls, he saw that there were indeed humans fighting the same creatures he was, much to his relief.

He crashed through the wall, the hole he had created had a pre-existing hole right next to it, he realised this just a little too late. Well, even a Freeblade makes blunders sometimes, right?

Some people stopped their fighting to gawk at the magnificence of the Knight chassis. Vonris took this time to take in said people's armor

He was sorely dissapointed.

Their armo- no, their _clothing_ looked very... strange. It was a mess of colours aa each person had a diffrent style of clothing. The only semblance of militaristic order came from the sleek combat-servitors that stood with them, all of them had the same design.

He focused his attention to what he assumed to be the oposition, these people were much more organized. They all had black and white clothes, and their faces were covered by animal-like masks. They all sported the insignia of a wolf's head with three claw marks behind it. Vonris guesses it had to be a type of militia, perhaps this planet's PDF.

He discarded that last thought as he saw the animalistic traits that poked out from their clothes. The only real way that he could tell one apart from the other was because of it, one had horns branching out of their head, while another had a tail, and another long, furry ears.

Mutants then, or abhumans. It didn't matter, they attacked the purity of Mankind, for that they would die.

Making up his mind, the Freeblade aimed his chest-mounted autocannon at the uniformed abhumans and opened fire. In their shock, they failed to react fast enough, and the bulk of their unit was quickly disposed of, though some had survived. He judged this planet's surprisingly colourful PDF would be capable of handling at least _that._

Moving onward, Vonris noticed that the city had a shocking lack of imperial iconography, and the only kind of gothic architecture he saw was present in the huge tower he was headed to. This fact worried him, how long was this planet forced to endure without the emperor's light? By the lack of familiarity this place held, he guessed a very long time.

He would have time to ponder that later, right now he needed to get to the gothic spire, figure out where he was, and where to go.

 **[-Purge the unclean!-]**

Raging flames, the booming of bolts, and a Reaper's roar.

These were the sounds that drowned the screams of the uniformed abhumans and the animalistic lifeforms. Vonris laid hundreds of them low with the holy weapons of his Knight chassis.

He was nearing the end of the civilian residential area of the city, beyond that was what he assumed to be the Planetary Govenor's palace, given how impressive it looked compared to the rest of the city.

In the time it took him to get there, he had already lost count of the number of beasts and abhumans he had purged. It didn't matter, he needed to re-establish contact with the rest of the imperium, nothing else mattered.

The Freeblade soon found himself staring up the side of a cliff, it blocked his advance to the Govenor's palace. The cliff seemed to lower some distance away, maybe he could spare some time to walk around.

This idea was put on hold as the ground beneath the Knight's feet started quaking, tracking the shockwaves to the epicenter, he next bore witness to an enormous creature rising up from a mountain in the distance. The beast was massive, nearly rivaling the Knight chassis in height. It was in the shape of a dragon, with wings and everything.

And it started flying towards the city.

Turning his Icarus autocannon to the fast aproaching abomination, he sought to send it crashing down to the earth. But the accuracy of the weapon had proved to be unrelyable at such long ranges.

Thus, Vonris decided to focus on scaling the cliff instead, and with a beast like that on the horizon, he no longer had the luxury of time. So, ramming his Reaper into the rock face, he started climbing...

 **[-Slay the Beast and the Horde will die.-]**

Finally reaching the top of this Throneforsaken cliff, Vonris noticed the beast had reached the gothic spire, it clung to it like he had been clinging to the cliff.

This was both a good thing, and a bad thing. On one hand, he needed to hurry in his task to bring the beast down. On the other hand, accuracy wasn't an issue anymore.

Turning the twin barrels of the Icarus autocannon, he proceeded to show this abomination the fury of The Emperor.

Or he would have, if he didn't see something running up the tower.

Vonris zoomed in on the thing racing to his target, it was a human, a young girl to be exact. This would compromise his goal of purging the monster, he couldn't fire now without risking the life of a civilian.

He pondered his options for a second, but it seemed he took too long.

From the top of the tower, a bright light exploded, enveloping the monstrosity and the tower.

The last thing Freeblade Knight Vonris saw was the blinding light, after that, nothing but blackness.

 **[-The Emperor protects.-]**


	2. II

**(So i finally caved in to you guys' begging for a continuation. Just know that i'm blaming the whole lot of you if this story flops.)**

 **(Disclaimer: i do not own Warhammer 40k or RWBY. Except for Vonris, he's a product of my own sick and twisted imagination.)**

 **(Also, by the way, Fuck the Tau.)**

 **[-Thought of the Day: He who consorts with the Tau shall never again know the glory of a kick-ass chainsword.-]**

Vonris opened his eyes, he once again saw the cold, dark insides of his Knight chassis. He wondered if this was going to become a regular thing, losing consciousness to extravagant light shows.

Dismissing those thoughts, he turned his attention to his current whereabouts. The first thing he noticed was the swaying sensation affecting the Knight chassis, it was as if he was on a sea transport.

Now wishing to know where he actually was, he connected to his throne mechanicum.

He once again saw the city he was in, except it was from high up, very high up.

Turning the Knight's head, he saw tow-cables attached to it's legs and arms, on the other end of those cables were the least impressive aircrafts he had ever seen.

They were very sleek, with two thrusters, and they looked too unarmed and unarmored to be any kind of Imperial vehicle. Upon zooming in on one of the aircrafts, he saw an insignia of sorts, one he didn't recognise.

It consisted of a cog-like shape surrounded by a segmented circle, with what seemed to be a brush of sorts in the center of it.

For a brief second, he thought about shooting the aircrafts down, but he thought better of it, he was looking for a way to get back to the galaxy-spanning War, maybe these people would lead him to it.

 **[-The enemy of my enemy... Dies next.-]**

The small group of aircrafts and the bound Freeblade arrived near a city, it was about the same size of the last one, except this one looked rather... Peaceful. And the majority of it was stark white, to the point it hurt Vonris' eyes. He didn't really have anything against white, his Knight chassis had a black and white colourscheme. But there was a limit to how much white one should be allowed to use, at least, he wished there was.

But what shocked him were the ships that hung over the city, the same ones that hung over the city that now laid in ruin. That, plus the fact that he was pracitcally being carried over to it in bindings, could only really mean one thing:

He had been captured by the enemy.

Quickly casting his gaze downward, he tried to figure out if his Knight chassis could survive the drop, given the fact that he could make out individual windows in the tall buildings, he figured it wouldn't hit him that hard.

With some difficulty, he turned his chest-mounted autocannon to aircraft holding his Knight's left leg in place, it's laughable excuse for armor succumbed to the ordinance of the forty-first millenium. He repeated this action with the other aircraft, much to the same effect.

He was now descending at a not-as-fast-as-you-might-think pace, with the cables of the other two struggling aircrafts slowing his fall.

And then the Knight's feet touched the snow covered ground, said snow dispersed as the Freeblade's impact had made a moderately powerful shockwave. Turning the Knight's head skywards, Vonris saw the remaining enemy crafts descend, their sides opened, revealing soldiers... _Human_ soldiers.

He hesitated, had he killed loyal soldiers of the Imperial Guard? He discarded the thought, the insignia was off, the vehicles were off, the uniforms were off, the iconography was off, this _planet_ was off. The unfamilarity of it all angered the Freeblade pilot.

This planet did not serve The Emperor, they were heretics, the whole lot of them, and they had tried to take his Knight...

...they would Die for it.

 **[-The seeds of Heresy rest in the minds of reasonable men.-]**

Vonris was angry, as was proven by the slaughter that followed, the group of soldiers that had been deployed from the aircrafts had been mowed down in seconds, and the aircrafts that had once carried the Knight chassis were ripped apart by the Icarus autocannon.

He was now moving on to the eyesore that was the heretical city, he would make them repent with the mighty weapons of his Knight chassis

There was a small group of soldiers on duty at the main gate, they ran at the mere sight of The Emperor's Wrath given form, as they should. He still picked them off with his chest-mounted autocannon.

Automated gun turrets sought to pierce his steadfast ion shield, to no avail. Vonris showed them what a real turret looked like, by destoying the two enemy turrets with the Icarus pattern autocannon.

Standing a short distance away from the gate barring his entry into the city, it was just like the last city, meaning it was laughably thin. He charged, but found himself only heavily denting the tall gates, it frustrated him. Stepping back, he once again charged, this time the gates succumbed.

The purging of this city would be thourogh and merciless.

 **[-Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow.-]**

At the far end of the city, the former heiress of his world's biggest supplier of energy propellant was standing in the middle of her room. Most of what she had once taken pride in was taken from her, stolen by her brother, who had been named the new heir instead.

She was cross, frustrated, angry even, but she would channel that anger into her summoning practice.

And practice she did, after her best attempt yet, she had summoned a more-or-less solid suit of knightly armour. It glowed white, and oozed a cold vapor that slowly drifted to the ground.

It knelt before her, she slowly reached with her hand to touch it. Centimetres from the knight's helmet however, a sudden tremor broke her focus, causing the knight to vanish.

Frustrated, the former heiress turned to the nearby window, determined to find out who could cause that much of a ruckus.

What she saw could best be described as an oversized Atlesian Paladin, but if she had to guess, this construct was nearly three times a Paladin's height.

It stood on two giant legs, the shins were guarded by two massive plates, each with a rather elegant design, the thighs were mostly unarmored, having only a small plate in the front, while exposing the inner machinery to the world, just below it's groinal region dangled a metallic banner or sorts.

These legs supported a hunchbacked torso with broad shoulders, on top of said torso sat what she could only guess to be an anti-vehicle turret. Between the shoulders was it's head, it had a T shaped slit in it, two glowing orange eyes peeked out from inside the helm.

The arms didn't have hands, instead, one had a giant, brutal looking chainsaw that had some traces of blood on it, it ripped through an Atlesian Paladin as if it wasn't even there. The other arm had a big, long, double-barreled gun, it spat an amazing hail of fire as the mechanical being stomped onwards through the city.

Said mechanical being was covered in a black and white paintjob wich was split down the middle, it very much resembled the White Fang's prefered colours, but she couldn't find their insignia anywhere.

What concerned her now was the fact that the mechanical construct now turned towards her family's residence, where she now resided.

And how it was now stomping towards it.

 **[-No man that dies for The Emperor, dies in vain.-]**

Vonris was content with burning the city to the ground, his flamer cannon was running low, but it wouldn't matter. He was an Imperial Knight, a loyal servant of The God-Emperor.

But he was also a Freeblade, and Freeblades did not get to live prosperous lives, they were destined to die on distant worlds, alone, their names and their deeds lost to the mists of time, it was only the lucky few who got the priviledge of returning to their Knight Houses.

Vonris was not one of them.

He was alone, stranded on a world that did not know The Emperor's Light. Once again, he was a Freeblade, an Imperial Knight. But he was only one, while the heretics were beyond counting.

He would die here, on this lost world, he had accepted that as the only outcome. But he would not just crawl into a hole and wait for Death to claim him, no, he would Die Purging the enemy, wiping them off the face of the universe.

His Knight's plasma reactor could be used as a nuclear bomb, Vonris could only pray it would be powerful enough to cover the whole city in it's fire.

Now he needed a target, he looked around, and saw a regal looking structure, it had to be this city's Governor's palace. Yes, it would work, he would detonate his Knight in the heart of this heretical city's gorverning structure. He could die happily, knowing he would cripple these heathens.

It was some distance away, but what made him raise an eyebrow were the three mechanized units that were deployed further down the street he was on. They were in a very vague likeness of his Knight chassis, but more blocky, and much smaller. Their apearance looked like someone had stripped all armor plating off an Imperial Knight.

They had ranged weapons of some kind mounted on both their arms, and a double barreled cannon rested on their backs.

They had the numbers, but Vonris had strength, he would crush these heretics.

The first one charged while firing it's arm-mounted cannons, they shot energy projectiles of some kind, the Knight's ion shielding took a beating, but it held. The Knight also charged, chest-mounted autocannon eating away at it's unshielded target. One of the enemy's arms shifted from a cannon into a hand.

The two readied their respective melee weapons, seconds later, they clashed. The Knight's Reaper chainsword tore through it's adversary's arm, it now laid sparking on the ground. He finished it off with a swift stroke of his Reaper, it cut diagonally through the enemy, who fell to the ground in two more-or-less even pieces.

The other two took a smarter aproach, opting to keep him at range. Their combined ranged onslaught broke through his ion shields, but that didn't save them from a hail of bullets that came from both his Knight chassis' autocannons.

One fell backwards, it's heretical war machine full of head-sized holes. The other had a big hole in it's cockpit, revealing the pilot. The enemy became nonresponsive, most likely because of the extensive damage to it's machine's chassis.

Seeing as how it wasn't going to fight back anymore, he simply walked up to the malfunctioning war machine, pressed the twin barrels of his flamer cannon against the hole, and incinerated it's pilot.

With the mechanized infantry taken care of, Vonris advanced to his destination.

 **[-Even a man who has nothing can still offer his life.-]**

He had now reached the Govenor's residence, it was laughable in comparison to the palaces that would house Imperial Nobles. It mattered little, he had reached his final destination, the only thing he had to do now was will his Knight's reactor to overload.

Before he could, however, Vonris found his Knight's feet frozen to the ground. He traced the trail of ice back to...

... a girl?

A teenage girl stood some distance away from him, she was dressed in a grey-blue-ish dress, wich seemed both rather regal yet humble at the same time. Her hair was white, it was tied in a ponytail wich was positioned at the side of her head. However, it was what was in her hand that made the Freeblade raise an eyebrow.

A thin, white sword rested in her hand, it's hilt had a circular chamber with some sort of cartridges inside. Normally, he would have dismissed such an insignificant weapon, but _this_ weapon had summoned a trail of ice that now bound his feet to the ground.

Was it Warp sorcery? No, he would know if it was. This was different somehow.

Vonris didn't have more time to ponder as the girl twirled her weapon around and summoned several icy projectiles, he was sensing a theme here. Said projectiles harmlessly spalshed against his Knight's ion shield.

The girl seemed surprised but quickly recovered, she turned the circular chamber and struck a pose, after wich, several snowflake-inspired designs lined themselves up along the walls of the buildings surrounding the Knight.

He was even more surprised when she started defying gravity by running along the walls, over the snowflake designs, straight to him.

She jumped when she thought she could land on him, but was denied by the hail of bullets from the Knight's chest-mounted autogun. She fell out of the air. As she laid there, on the ground, the Knight raised his foot, wich had broken out of the ice, intent on crushing the girl.

He was once again interrupted when something smashed into the Knight chassis' back. Quickly turning around, Vonris saw another person. It was a woman, he guessed she was somewhere in her late-twenties.

Her hair was white was well, it was tied in a bun. Unlike the previous girl, she wore a more militarized outfit, consisting mainly of a white coat and grey, kneehigh boots. In her hand was a grey saber.

Said saber was suddenly thrusted into the ground, one of those snowflake inspired designs spun around on the ground, a black version of said design apeared under the Knight's feet, and he found moving to be much more difficult.

Vonris fired his Knight's chest-mounted autocannon at the woman. Or he would have, if it hadn't been frozen. The autocannon remained unwillingly silent.

Bringing his flamer cannon to bear, he would incinerate these would-be sorceresses in his mighty flames. Said flames forced the older one to summon another one of those snowflake designs to use as a shield, it held for a few seconds, but he knew it was starting to fail, as did she.

As luck would have it, the younger girl had recovered. While he had been distracted, she had ran up the side of a nearby building, and was currently descending at a fast pace towards him. Her needle-like sword was glowing red as she brought it down upon the top of Freeblade's helm.

The power behind the strike forced the Knight to slightly bend over, he was falling over, and given the fact that it's legs had been bound to the ground, there was no way for him to stabilize himself.

His Knight chassis hit the ground hard. With whatever controll Vonris had over his Knight, he willed it to roll to the side. It's optics now showed the white-haired pair. The younger one looked tired, and the older one seemed to try and assist her.

He was dissapointed now, both with their emotional weakness and with his own. He had failed to bring down two sorceresses, had he still been a part of his House, this would surely be a dishonor.

He could still salvage this, he could still detonate the Knight's plasma reactor. Before he could, however, they both used their snowflake-like designs to freeze the Knight chassis, as was further proven at the sudden drop of temperature within the throne mechanicum.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't fight.

He couldn't die.

Weather he liked it or not, he was now at the mercy of these heretics.

 **[-The Emperor Protects-]**

 **(And so ends the first chapter of the continuation. I really don't have much to put here so... Yeah.)**

 **(Oh, and leave a review! Reviews are the fuel that keeps the fire in my heart burning!)**


	3. III

**[-thought of the day: Be sure to serve The Emperor as best you can! Otherwise The Adorbidor won't come to your hab-block at night to fix your walls!-]**

One day has passed since Vonris' subjugation. In that time, the enemy had transported him and his Knight chassis to a facility deep within their city. Unknown to him, he was about to reunite with a friend from long ago.

 **[-May The Emperor and The Omnissiah preserve us.-]**

Sacristan Yulia Le'Kim was excitedly speed-walking through the halls of the Atlas facility. The Altlas soldiers had found an Imperial Knight, a Freeblade at that!

Said Freeblade had been reported to simply appear and assist the defending huntsmen and huntresses in the final hours of the attack on Beacon academy, but went on a rampage in Atlas not long after, killing more than a few.

The Sacristan couldn't blame him, given the damage that was reported to be all over the Knight, he just came from a battlefield, meaning he was still in the battlefield mindset, so he would no doubt think of the Atlesians as enemies. Yulia chuckled to herself as he imagined the Knight pilot's thoughts as he was transported to Atlas, he must have been so confused.

She strode up to the door that seperated the hallway from the room where the Freeblade Knight was being kept, and opened it.

 **[-Exist for The Emperor.-]**

When Vonris reconnected to his Knight, the first thing he saw was the stark white wall of the room that now housed them. He tried to look around, but found his movements constrained by large clamps that looked more than capable of holding him and his Knight no matter how much they struggled.

He took the time he had to ponder the events that lead him to where he was now. He mentally chastised himself. He was rash, careless, and perhaps a little overzealous. He had been too eager to make himself a martyr, too eager to depart the physical world and join The Emperor at His table.

He was too eager to die, blind to the fact that it would have changed nothing. On a planetary scale, destroying one city would matter little, as there were no doubt dozens more.

Self-destructing... It was a foolish, short-sighted plan, one that had almost caused the loss of his prized Knight.

He wouldn't be so rash, so hot-headed in the future. He was a proud Imperial Knight! Not some Death Korps Guardsman jumping at every oppertunity to meet his demise!

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a door at the edge of his vision open, a green blur entered, but he couldn't make out any details.

The blur stood still for a second, then moved even further out of his vision. He couldn't see it anymore, but the Knight's audio sensoria picked up faint talking sounds. He couldn't make out any words, but there was a strange undertone to it, metallic, like the Techpriests of Mars.

A mechanical shifting noise followed shortly after what he thought to be a conversation, an elevator platform slowly rose into his field of vision, the platform carried two soldiers, like the others he had purged on this planet. But it was the third figure that made Vonris widen his eyes.

Green robes with gold trimmings covered a vaguely feminine figure, four mechadendrites poked out of their back, a ballisitc mechadendrite, a utility mechadendrite, and two servo-arms. A hood covered their head, four blue glowing lenses peeked out from inside it's shadows, one big lens covered the left eye, while three smaller lenses covered the right eye.

For a split second, He thought it was a tech-priest, but further inspection proved him wrong, though he wasn't far off the mark. This was a sacristan, a servant of a Knight House that was trained and augmented by the Adeptus Mechanicus. And the colours of the robe they wore told him that this one belonged to the Knight Household of Drakkus.

Vonris' former House.

But that wasn't all, now that he had a chance to see this Sacristan up close, he realised he knew this one personally. She was commonly known as "Yulia Le'Kim". While House Drakkus didn't have a lot of Sacristans, Yulia was one of the few who's name he bothered to remember, the other being "Lucius Yrinblud", but he didn't seem to be present here.

He wondered what she did here, wanted to ask, but he couldn't find his voice, years of silence had robbed him of it. Luckily, he didn't need to, as Yulia started talking.

"Cease this nonsense! I will not see a loyal servant of the Golden Throne in chains, release the Knight!" She ordered, whoever held the controls to the Knight chassis' restraints seemed to obey, as said restraints released their hold on the Knight.

This, however, raised more questions in Vonris' mind. He wanted to accuse her of heresy, of consorting with the enemy. But he thought better of it, for that was the same kind of rash thinking that almost became his undoing. He would be more patient this time.

"I cannot believe it, I did not recognise these colours at first. But now I can see you up close... It _is_ you, isn't it, Sir Vonris?" Yulia spoke, her voice was somewhat youthful, with a slight accent and a metallic undertone. It was also the first time in a long while that Vonris heard his name anywhere other than in his own thoughts.

He gave no answer to her question, but the look in the lenses of his Knight told her all she needed to know.

"The Emperor has truly blessed us... Mi'lord, I understand how confused you must be, how wrong this all seems. But these people are not your enemies, they, too, are just as confused by your sudden apearance." She spoke.

"If you would allow me, I shall explain my prescence on this world, as well as my affiliation with these people." A silent nod from the Knight's helm prodded her to continue.

"Thank you Mi'lord, it all began some ten years after you took up the mantle of Freeblade..."

 **[-There is no form of Death unknown to us.-]**

On the Knight homeworld of Tarnis, the Knights of House Drakkus were facing a brutal assault from the World Eaters Chaos marines. So far, it was a losing battle. Uncountable traitors assasulted the Sanctuary, the Knights became overwhelmed, their only hope being the incoming support of the Dark Angels Space Marine chapter.

In the midst of the chaos, Yulia Le'Kim and Lucius Yrinblud were busy coördinating the defense. Just when Lucius had started guiding a Knight who had finished the Ritual of Becoming mere moments ago, Chaos Marines assaulted their position, forcing the two Sacristans to split up.

Yulia was unsure as to what became Lucius after that, as they did not see each other again.

The next thing she remembered was being captured and taken unto one of the Chaos invaders' ships, after that, nothing.

She awoke, not sure how much time had passed, but occasional trembling of the ship, coupled with the muffled, panicked voices of the marines outside the room she had been kept in made her arrive at the only real conclusion: this ship was under attack.

After roaming the ship through the chaos, she discovered that the Thousand Sons traitor legion was behind the attack. Traitors were fighting other traitors, how fitting.

Her search for an escape came to a halt when she stumbled into a particularly big skirmish. Dozens of traitor marines of both legions slaughtered each other, but what made her nervous was the Chaos sorcerer that stood in the back of the room, surrounded by his Rubric marines.

The sorcerer had finished an incantation when she entered the room, a warp gate apeared. She shielded her optics as to not percieve the madness of the immaterium, several marines from both sides did the same.

It didn't save the World Eaters from being engulfed by the warp gate, nor did it spare the Thousand Sons.

Yulia, too, succumbed to it.

 **[-For the alien, nothing.-]**

"I awoke in the cold snow the mountains here are covered in, I walked for two days, trying to find any sign of civilisation. I eventually arrived at this city, Atlas, as the people here call it. I immediatly noticed the lack of gothic architecture, and that it held no refrences to the God-Emperor of Mankind." She continued, Vonris wondered how she handled the lack of familiarity.

"I was just as confused as you are right now, worried I had landed on some heretic planet on the edges of the galaxy." It was true, those were indeed among his first thoughts.

"I prayed to the Emperor and the Omnissiah that it was not true, and it wasn't. Though it wasn't what I was hoping for, either. It turned out that the people of this world were not heretics, merely ignorant of the wider galaxy." She continued.

"After some... misunderstandings, I secured a position in the upper echelons of their society, due to my knowledge of the machine. After a while, I learned that the people of Remnant, for that is the name of this planet, have little knowledge on spacefaring. I knew now what I had to do. I would serve as an advisor to them, helping them escape the confines of this planet." Vonris wasn't surprised, it sounded like something she would do.

"But alas, the energy source that they rely on, Dust, loses it's power after leaving the planet's atmosphere, i had thus began my search for a new energy source. I started that search two years ago, and I am no closer as when I began." Her voice took on a somewhat sad tone.

"And there is also the problem concerning the local wildlife... I heard you visited another kingdom before you arrived in Atlas. The city you were fighting in is called "Vale", the dark creatures that assaulted it are called the "Grimm", these creatures are rumoured to have been around since before the first human set foot on this planet, think of them as a lesser form of Tyranids." Her voice became more serious as she explained the beasts that attacked the first settlement he found since being stranded here.

"They make up the vast majority of this planet's population, easily outnumbering the human forces." This fact grinded on Vonris' nerves. The humans here were weak, he dared to wager that just one regiment of Whiteshields would be enough to wipe all of these "Grimm" creatures off the face of the planet.

These people needed an example of human strength, they needed a symbol of power, a mighty blade that would cut through these beasts of darkness.

They needed _him_.

"But humans are not the only sentient creatures upon this world. In your time on Remnant, you may have encountered abhumans with animalistic traits, like a tail, or horns." She continued, he frowned as he remembered the uniformed abhumans that were locked in combat with the colourful PDF soldiers.

"They are called the "Faunus", they are human-like creatures that, as I mentioned before, posses animalistic traits. They also have heightened senses and natural night-vision." She seemed hesitant as she continued on with her little exposition. "They... also live alongside the people on this planet..." And now he knew why.

This fact had Vonris fuming from the Knight's helm. _somehow_. Yulia picked up on her lord's ire and attempted to remedy the situation. "Mi'lord, I know what you may be thinking. But I implore you, please let me explain!"

He gave no answer, she took this as a sign to continue. "The Faunus only have a small prescence in this world's population centers, the rest either wander the world, or are holed up on an island far from the continental areas. This is because most people here do, in fact, realise humanity's superiority, and take steps to remove them, or otherwise make life difficult for them"

This news calmed him, but only slightly. Noticing this, Yulia relaxed.

"I know not what cataclysm brought you to Remnant, but I cannot express the joy I feel to know that you are here now, Sir Vonris!" She began to sound excited.

"With your aid, we may finally cleanse this planet of the Grimm scourge, and put this nonhuman filth in it's rightful place, under humanity's heel!" Her words resonated with the kind of determination only an Imperial could posses. That same determination now burned in Vonris' heart. Indeed, they would go on their own little crusade, to free the people of this diseased world from this abhuman and xenos infestation.

 **[-Sing Praise to...-]**

Yulia spent the next hours explaining the society that these people had built, from the kingdoms to Dust, from huntsmen and huntresses to the Aura they made use of. Vonris had a brief panic when she mentioned what Aura was and what it was used for, he thought that the more-or-less elite combatants of this planet were all non-sanctioned psykers, but further explanations from her proved him wrong, much to his relief.

After a brief lecture on this world and all that is worth knowing about it, the two started wondering where to go and what to do...

 **[-...the God of all Machines.-]**

"Mi'lord," Yulia began. "I think you'll be pleased to know that we have completely repaired your holy Knight chassis. Of course, your self-repair device had most of the outer plating covered, but the more internal systems and mechanisms were showing signs of disrepair."

"I also took notice of your flamer cannon, Sir Vonris. It has depleted it's promethium fuel source, and since we currently lack the means to acquire it, we had to modify it to use the more common substance found on this world, Dust." She explained. Vonris felt both relieved and worried. On one hand, fuel wasn't issue anymore. On the other hand, his weapon had now been modified with the technology of the unfaithful, so there was a slight chance that using it would count as Tech-Heresy.

He accepted it regardless. If, by some miracle, an Imperial Explorator fleet found this world within his lifetime, he would accept whatever punishment they would deem necessary.

"Now you may once again bring fiery de-" was as far as she got before one of her assistants notified the pair of a sudden increase in Grimm activity in a village some distance away.

"An excellent oppertunity to, uh, "stretch the legs" as they say. Don't you think, Sir Vonris?" Was her question, the solemn nod of the Knight's helm was the answer.

 **[-I shall serve the Golden Throne of Terra. For the Wings of Aquila will shield me. For The Emperor protects.-]**

An hour of walking had passed before Vonris had finally reached said village. True to the reports, it was indeed swarming with the black-furred, bone-armoured, animalistic creatures he'd come to know as "grimm".

It was a humble village, a small number of houses stood in a rough circle, they consisted mainly of wood and stone. Snow covered most of it in varying degrees.

Among the houses roamed several grimm creatures, the bulk of their numbers consisted mainly of wolf-shaped grimm, but there was one that made him wary. It was enormous. It had large pincers, both were as long as the average adult. In it's head sat ten beady eyes that had an orange glow to them. It's head, spine, pincers, and tail were covered in segmented bone plating, at the end of said tail hung a golden stinger.

It looked very much like an overgrown scorpion.

When he listened to Yulia's descriptions of the grimm, she told him that they had the ability to sense "negative" emotions, like hate. To him, hate could hardly be described as "negative", hatred gave him the strength to survive in the 41st millenium. Hatred pushed the Imperium to fight against the terrors that were born of the grim darkness.

What the Sacristan told him apeared to be true, as the xeno beasts immediatly turned and rushed to attack him as soon as they sensed the beacon of zealous hatred that was Freeblade Knight Vonris.

The first to reach him was one of the wolf grimm, it now stained the snow with red as the Knight's chest-mounted autocannon eviscerated it, it seemed eager to rend the flesh of xenos filth. A larger group of wolves followed shortly after their fallen brother. Bringing his flamer-cannon to bear, he cleansed the area of their taint. Though the weapon did seem less powerful as a result of it's new power source, it's ammo effeciency seemed to be somewhat improved.

A slightly larger group of xenos beasts charged, though they were more careful than their brethren, they were learning, adapting. It didn't save them as the Knight charged through the pack, intent on claiming the life of what he assumed to be their leader.

To it's credit, the scorpion had started it's own charge, though at a pathetic pace.

The two met in melee combat, the Reaper chainsword roared to life once more as it severed one of the enormous pincers that could snap a man in half. The beast recoiled, but Vonris didn't give it time to recover as he advanced on it.

The beast attempted to pierce his steadfast armour with it's stinger, it hissed in pain as said stinger was now dulled by the superiority of Adamantium armour. Lashing out with it's remaining pincer, the scorpion instead let out it's equivelant of a scream as said pincer was crushed under the Knight's foot.

The Freeblade raised his chainsword, and ended it's pathetic existence by splitting it's head in two.

He stood with a raised eyebrow as he witnessed the scorpion, as well as it's wolven kin evaporated into the wind. Maybe Yulia would have something to say about that.

He turned around and prepared to depart, until suddenly he detected something touching the Knight's foot. He turned around once again, and, upon looking down, saw a child hugging his foot. Said child looked up into his optics with starry eyes, a look of happiness on their face, though the furry hood and winter coat prevented him from seeing much more.

He fully turned to face them, causing them to fall over backwards into the snow. When the child stood up, their hood slid down from their head, exposing a lightly tanned skin, red hair styled into a braid, and...

...cat ears...

Vonris felt disgusted. This child, this _thing_ was one of those "Faunus" Yulia spoke of, and it had the gall to taint his holy Knight with it's filthy paws. He would need to have it cleansed upon his return.

After another few disgust-filled seconds, he finally had enough. The Knight's servos groaned and whined as it's leg was raised high, and was brought down upon the abhuman with great speed and power. The ground shook for a brief second.

'This was necessary.' He thought to himself. 'It was nothing more than an affront to the purity of Mankind.'

These thoughts repeated themselves as Vonris turned and stomped onwards, back to that eyesore of a city.

As the Freeblade disapeared over the horizon, a small pile of snow that was formed by his mighty stomp started moving.

 **[-The Emperor protects.-]**

 **(I'm running out of 'thoughts of the day' to put at the top of each chapter, would you guys care to PM me some ideas?** **"Why not put it in the review?" You ask? Because i don't want to spoil the surprise for other people. And PM's satiate my need for attention.)**

 **(But yeah, anyway. You enjoy the story? Leave a review. You got tips for me? Leave a review. You don't like my story? Then what the fuck are you doing here?)**


	4. IV

**(I updated the ending of chapter 3, as showing mercy to an abhuman didn't really seem right. That, and I got some complaints about it.)**

 **(Also, I believe there has been a misunderstanding regarding my request to new thoughts of the day. I've been getting serious ones, while I was actually asking for the humerous ones like the one below this AN.)**

 **[-Thought of the day: The Emperor does not sit eternally on the God Couch just so you can slack off.-]**

Vonris was trekking through the snow-covered mountain pass near the city of Atlas, his Knight's gargantuan feet leaving a more than noticable track. His mind had calmed from the zealous hate that possesed him, allowing him to ponder the events of his mission clearly.

This calm state of mind didn't sit well with him, not this time, for all that his mind could conjure was the image of the... _thing_ he had crushed, the abhuman child. He could still picture it's visage so clearly. What disturbed him was the slight sensation present in his chest, as if something had clasped his heart. Perhaps he had remained on his Holy Throne Mechanicum too long.

It was not uncommon for Freeblades to live out the entirety of their lives in self-imposed reclusion within their Knights. Vonris, however, was not one of them. On rare occasions he allowed himself to see the world, his sight unhindered by the tactical data supplied by the Knight's optics, to smell things other than the aroma of the Holy oils that covered it's insides, to feel things other than cold metals of his Throne Mechanicum.

Perhaps such a rare occasion was just over the proverbial horizon?

 **[-Into the Maelstrom of Battle I go, for I am The Emperor's Wrath made manifest.-]**

The great, white doors of the hangar opened, and the Freeblade strode in, the ground shaking with his every step.

"He is a criminal, he should be confined to a cell instead of walking free!" Was the first sound to greet him. He didn't recognize the voice, it was obviously male, somewhere in his late thirties.

"You are not an official representative of the Imperium of Mankind, thus you do not have the authority to imprison him. But it's not like you could do anything, even if you were, the people of Remnant love him for what he did in Vale, how do you think they would react when they learned that you would have their saviour in a cell? And besides, do you remember our agreement? 'In the event that Imperial technology or a servant of the Golden Throne should land on this planet...'" Came the familiar voice belonging to Yulia, her tone of voice suggested that she was expecting the man to finish her sentence.

"'...You are to be granted complete autonomy in dealing with the matter...'" The man finished in a relenting tone. It was then that Vonris reached the pair, and now he had a good view of the man, he stood nearly six feet tall, had a white coat the very much resembled that of the witch that had subdued him. He frowned at the memory.

His face held a serious expression, not unlike some commissars that he had fought alongside. He had a pale-ish skin, light stubble adorned his face, as well a small metal plate that was present on his forehead. His hair was short, black, with two small patches of grey at the sides of his head. His eyes were Macragge blue, and had a stern look in them.

These eyes were currently staring into the blazing orange lenses of the Knight, who stared back unflinchingly.

Eventually his gaze softened by a small ammount, the man sighed. Yulia was the one to speak next "Perhaps now you could inform us as to why you came here, you were only waiting for Sir Vonris to arrive, yes?"

"Right." The man responded. "First off, introductions. I am general James Ironwood, I command Atlas' military. I'm sure you remember us, after you slaughtered dozens of go-" His voice got an angry tone, but it disapeared as he noticed the sharp glare Yulia sent his way.

The man sighed once more. "Normally I would have you imprisoned and your machine dismantled," Vonris fought the urge to scoff, but if he was that confident, he was welcome to try.. "but it appears I may need to ask your help instead."

The man, who was now known as Ironwood, pulled out what seemed to be a small, rectangular piece of glass, he pressed some icons on it, perhaps it was a dataslate?

He raised an eyebrow when Ironwood's device projected a holographic map. It seemed to be one depicting a group of islands of the planet he now resided on. If the landmarks were anything to go by, they were now on the uppermost island.

The map shifted to show and highlight a section on the central island, south of a dragon-shaped island.

"Several weeks ago, long range scanners identified a spike of unknown energies in this region. At first we didn't think much of it, it only appeared for a few seconds, after all." The two Imperials spared a glance at each other, neither said anything, but they both suspected the same thing. Warp energy.

"Three days after that, we detected another energy spike, this time the energies were more intense, if the readings were to be believed." Ironwood continued as the projection shifted to show a section of an island on the eastern edge of the map.

"Of course, we were more alert this time. But once again, the energy spike lasted only for a brief second, too short for us put an exact location on it." The urge to scoff returned to Vonris once more as he kept listening to the general, Yulia had previously explained how there had never been an encounter between the residents of this world and the warp and it's denizens, so it was no wonder they couldn't track warp disturbances. The map shifted to show the now destroyed city Vale.

"A third energy spike was detected in the forests surrounding Vale, this was five days ago, you appeared shortly after." The general said while indicating Vonris with one of his gloved hands. The Freeblade knew what it meant, aside from Yulia, he was not the first to be stranded on this planet.

"A fourth spike was detected just yesterday, in close proximity to the second one. I want you to and your... friend to investigate the sites of the three other energy spikes, preferably the most recent one. If someone else with your destructive capabilities was released on Remnant... Well, I'm sure I don't need to explain what would happen." The Freeblade allowed a faint smile on his lips as he imagined his fellow Knights and himself as they tore down the cities of this heretical society, crushing heretics and abhumans underfoot as they went.

He found himself brought back to reality as Ironwood continued talking. "Now, I realise that, per the agreement made between miss Le'Kim and I, I cannot order you to do anything about this, so I will simply ask you. Will y-" Yulia raised a cybernetic hand.

"You need not ask, general. Sir Vonris and I will scour these lands and find that which has been marooned upon this world." She stated, Vonris frowned slightly, while sacristans had more political power than one would expect of a servant, it was not their place to decide where a Knight should go.

However, it did not mean she was incorrect, if the tides of the immaterium had deposited a fellow Imperial here, perhaps even a fellow Knight, then it would be his Duty to find them. And if they were heretics? or mutants? or xenos? Then he would simply do his Duty as an Imperial Knight.

"Thank you, miss Le'Kim." Ironwood responded after some time.

"There is one slight problem however, these locations are very far from here, how would we cross so much distance? Not to mention the ocean that stands between us and our destination." Yulia raised a good point, one that he had not considered. Indeed, how would they cross the ocean? While Knights were capable of resisting great ammounts of pressure, they simply weren't made to traverse an ocean floor.

"I'm surprised you even consider it to be a problem, don't you remember how you brought that mech in here?" Ironwood asked as if the answer would be the most obvious thing in the world.

A moment passed before the realization hit the two Imperials like a brick.

"Bullhead transportation." Yulia said as the palm of her hand found her faceplate, Vonris was tempted to do the same, it was only the Reaper chainsword attached to the Knight's arm that held him back.

 **[-I fear no Evil. I fear no Death. For The Emperor will protect me!-]**

Vonris let out a sigh as he sat on his Throne Mechanicum, twiddling his thumbs with a bored expression on his face. There was so very little to keep himself occupied with as he was carried over the large body of water, the "Atlesian Ocean" he learned it was called.

The Knight itself was currently hanging a few feet over the water surface, it was kept in an elevated state only by the efforts of four aerial vehicles known as "bullheads", the very same models as the ones that had unwillingly transported him to Atlas. Like the last time, there were four tow-cables attached to the chassis, but now it was two on each arm.

A fifth, larger, blockier, transport was leading the group, carrying the sacristan and a small group of assistants called "engineers", he briefly wondered if the title was an adaptation from the Enginseers in service of the Adeptus Mechanicus.

They had been traveling for nearly two hours. Two hours of nothing but the flat surface of the ocean. Vonris had often wondered what the large bodies of water known as "oceans" would be like, and what unholy terrors could lurk in it's depths, practically waiting for him to purge them.

Now though? Now he had seen enough of oceans to last him a lifetime

The only solace he got was from the distant image of land that crept over the horizon at an agonizingly slow pace, assuring him that he wouldn't have to suffer this laxity for much longer.

To pass whatever time remained before they reached land, he closed his eyes, and started pondering, as he did from time to time.

The abhumans were the first to come to mind. Disgusting monstrosities. Blights upon the Purity of Mankind. But perhaps he mentally declared their extermination a tad too soon, another example of his rash behaviour.

Indeed, they could still be of use. Perhaps, if the Imperium found this planet, the competent ones, like this "White Fang" organization, could be enrolled in the Imperial Guard's Militarum Auxilla. While the thought alone left a bad taste in his mouth, it was still worth considering.

"Mi'Lord, the landing zone is on aproach, we estimate our arrival in thirty minutes." Yulia announced over the vox. 'Finally' was Vonris' only thought.

 **[-We are The Emperor's Angels of Death, not His Angels of mercy.-]**

A loud crashing noise was heard as the Knight was dropped on the surface. Standing at full height, Vonris inspected the landscape.

It was a forest area, much like the one surrounding the city of Vale, except the trees were different, they were arrow shaped, and they had needles for leaves. Other than that, snow covered the entirety of the immediate area, though it wasn't as much as on Atlas. Mountains obscured his view of whatever laid beyond.

The large transport that lead the group dropped a vehicle on the ground, just in front of the Knight's feet. A cylindrical shape sat between two continuous tracks that ran it's entire lenth. It's front was guarded by a grill that arched upwards from the ground, at it's top, near the roof, sat a gun that oddly resembled a Heavy Bolter.

The entire vehicle was painted green and gold, the colours of the Knights of House Drakkus, who's crest was proudly displayed on it's sides.

"Mi'lord, this vehicle was my own attempt at remaking the Triaros Armoured Conveyer using the materials available on world." Yulia spoke over the vox. Vonris simply pretended like he actually recognised the vehicle. He didn't fight alongside the Adeptus Mechanicus that much, so he wouldn't recognise any of their implements of war, save for the ones that were already widespread across the galaxy.

"However, much like your Flamer Cannon, it is weaker than the original in almost every way." She continued. He sighed, for he did not wish to be reminded of his Tech-Heresy.

An urging look from the Knight's helm prodded Yulia to continue. "As for the task at hand. Coödinates provided by general Ironwood point us in this direction." She continued, his Head's Up Display now showing a waypoint that reached to the far end of the forest, and over the mountains that stood in their way.

"I shall lead the way, Sir Vonris. In the meantime, I ask you to guard us from the unholy Grimm, who may try to assault us on our mission." A small nod from his helm was the answer she recieved.

And so the two set out, intent on finding their target.

 **[-Only the insane have the strength to prosper...-]**

One could see clearly where the sacristan and the Freeblade had tread, for the trees themselves were toppled by their tireless march. Both grew more wary as time progressed, the Grimm had not attacked them yet. In fact, they didn't seem to notice the two Imperials at all.

Was there truly someone out there with hatred that outshines that of an Imperial?

As they reached the mountain pass, they noticed a group of Grimm wolves "Beowolves" as Yulia called them. They ran to the other side of the mountain as if The Emperor Himself was on their heels.

Vonris and Yulia shot a quick glance at each other, and decided to give chase.

 **[-...Only those who prosper may truly judge what is sane.-]**

"Throne of Terra! How many are there!?" A mature, feminine voice shouted as a tightly formed group of Beowolves were ripped apart in a mighty explosion.

"Mi'Lady! More xenos beasts aproach from the rear!" Sounded a masculine voice that sounded like it was spoken through a voxcaster. The woman heeded the warning and turned around.

This xeno was large, coming up to her head, it stood on four legs, and was mostly unarmoured, save for a large faceplate that sat between two ears that were the size of it's head, wich had a single, long tentacle growing from where it's nose would be.

The xeno charged, letting out a high pitched noise that was supposed to be a warcry. The woman charged as well, "For The Emperor!" she shouted.

The xeno's massive tusks found a weak spot between the plates that guarded her left shoulder, said tusks proceeded to tear this shoulder asunder, severing the arm from the rest of her body, sparks and groaning steel signifying it's loss.

The woman let out a cry of Pain and Rage as her claw found the xeno beast's hide, it got a firm hold of it's head, and crushed it with all the might she could muster. She fell to one knee shortly after, the vapor of the dead xeno's corpse enveloped her.

"Mi'Lady, your arm..." The man began, but he was cut off as the woman spoke through gritted teeth. "...Can be repaired later! There are still xenos to be killed!"

She stood back up, her legs were weak, her vision hazy. All she could clearly make out were the smaller xenos that now surrounded her, like vultures waiting for their prey to die.

Brandishing her Hekaton Siege Claw, she took a battle stance. "On this world, so far from His Light, I meet my fate. Come then, foul xenos! It is better to Die for The Emperor than to live for yourself!"

And so, Freeblade Knight Niks and sacristan Lucius Irynblud made their last stand, unaware of what fate had in store for them.

 **[-The Emperor Protects.-]**

 **(This fic is not dead! I just have a hard time finding motivation.)**

 **(But yeah, like stated above, I'm in need of some humorous thoughts of the day. Leave some suggestions if you got something, because I sure as hell don't.)**


End file.
